Irish Meadow Dance
"Irish Meadow Dance" by O'Callaghan's Orchestra ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a man, has a brown beret, short black hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a black vest, brown pants, and black boots. P2 P2, a woman, has long black braided hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a golden corset, a loose khaki skirt, and black high heel boots. P3 P3, a man, has black hair in a short ponytail and a beard and wears a loose beige shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. P4 P4, a woman, has tied up black hair and wears a beige bandanna on her head, a beige loose shirt, a brown and beige loose skirt, and black boots. saintpatrick_coach_1_big.png|P1 saintpatrick_coach_2_big.png|P2 saintpatrick_coach_3_big.png|P3 saintpatrick_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background takes place outside during an autumn night with a crescent moon hanging in the relatively cloudless sky. Behind the performers are vintage buffet tables, with candlelights, and hanging ruffled ball strings. Gold Moves Classic There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and raise your right hand; P3 does this while kneeling and P4 does this while stepping on P3's knee. This is the final move of the routine. IrishMeadowDanceOnlyGoldMove.png|Gold Move IMD GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the mashup: Gold Move: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer (Fitness)) Jump summer.png|Gold Move (Summer (Fitness)) irishmeadowdancemashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game. Mashup Irish Meadow Dance has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of April in Just Dance Unlimited. It has no theme, however, it only features dancers who are wearing mostly green. (similar to St. Patrick's Day) Dancers * Acceptable in the 80s (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Funkytown (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Good Feeling * Hey Boy Hey Girl * Summer (Fitness) GM * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Funkytown (Remake) * Rasputin (Remake) * Summer (Classic) * Limbo (Sweat) * Rasputin (Remake) * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Irish Meadow Dance appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * The chickens in the background were recycled from Isidora. * This is the second song related to Irish culture, the first being Come On Eileen. * Some moves are recycled from Epic Sirtaki. * In the Mashup, the coach for Hey Boy Hey Girl is overwhelmed by a huge aura on his entire body. This is because the remade version was used. * The background resembles Dublin, the capital of Ireland. Gallery saintpatrick.jpg|''Irish Meadow Dance'' SaintPatrickMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Mashup) IMD Menu.gif|''Irish Meadow Dance'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Saintpatrick cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 264.png|P1's avatar 200264.png|P1's golden avatar 300264.png|P1's diamond avatar saint patrick pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms SaintPatrick.png|Background Heyboyheygirllightercolorinirishmeadowdancemashup.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl's huge aura used in the mashup. Videos Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance - 5 stars Just Dance Unlimited Irish Meadow Dance (Unlimited-Mash Up) ★★★★★ Just Dance Now - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance China - Irish Meadow Dance - O'Callaghan's Orchestra References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julien Durand Category:Natalia Represa Category:Shirley Henault Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs by Ubisoft